The Emotion Eater
by BluAcuza
Summary: There's a new teacher at True Cross Academy. She's pretty, smart, and seemed to take a liking to Rin. But the more she interacts with the students, the more they feel like something is...missing, especially from Rin. Who is this mysterious teacher, and what does she want? (ik the summary sucks but pls be kind...this is my first fanfic. )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all who decided to click this fanfic thank you^.^ I know the summary sucks but please give me a chance. 1st chapter kinda slow and boring but it'll get better I promise! As noted before, this is my first fanfic so if anybody sees any grammar mistakes pls tell me. Ok enjoy! (There's a little reference to a different anime/manga in here can you guys find it?)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM AO NO EXORCIST/BLUE EXORCIST **

Chapter 1

Ms. Yurisa Rinako

Yurisa Rinako sighed deeply as she "ate" her meal. The children gathered around her seemed to wilt a little, but that would be fixed within a few hours.

"Ok kids", she smiled, "go on outside and play."

" Yes Yurisa-sensei!"

All the kindergarteners ran outside to the playground as she trailed on after them.

Rinako never regretted her decision to be a kindergarten teacher. Sure the little brats are annoying, but they are also a free meal. Children, especially the young ones are always full on energy and emotion, and that was a feast for any emotion-eater.

"I should've thought of this years ago…" Rinako muttered to herself as she watched over the brats and made sure none of them got hurt.

She walked over to her usual spot at bench under a large tree that gave her view the entirety of the playground.

Flipping her long, wavy, chocolate brown hair over her shoulder, she sat down and made sure none of the rascals got into trouble.

One of the downsides of being a kindergarten teacher is never having some alone time to herself. None of the kids were doing anything dangerous now so she pulled out a book and started reading.

Feeling a tug on her sleeve, she turned to see one of the kids at her side. She was one of the smaller kids, with large eyes and black hair tied back in two braids.

Feeling irritated that the kid interrupted her book, Rinako glared at her and snapped, "What do you want?"

The girl's eyes widened in surprise at how her normally kind, pretty teacher seemed to be so mean.

"Um, I just wanted to give this flower to Yurisa-sensei…"

The little girl held out the proffered gift to her teacher.

Rinako's gaze softened as she accepted the yellow flower from the girl.

Smiling gently she responded, "Thank you Seiko-chan."

Seeing her teacher resort to her normal self, Seiko asked her, "what are you reading sensei?"

"The Black Goat's Egg by Takatsuki Sen."

"What's it about?" inquired the girl.

Rinako laughed, "It's a grown-up book, I don't think you would understand it."

"Oh."

Rinako patted the girl on the head, "why don't you go join the others? After recess we'll have storytime."

"Ok!" Seiko brightened and ran off.

'_She's cute, but I still wouldn't want to have kids…especially demon kids...they're too much work_' Rinako thought to herself, as she continued to pursue her book.

"Why the hell is it so cold?" Rinako muttered to herself as ducked her head and pulled her coat tighter against her body.

Today really sucked. First, right after Seiko left, one of the boys fell off the swing and wouldn't stop crying. Then, some kid's dad won't stop staring at her.

'_I mean seriously! I know I'm pretty, but he's freaking married_!'

Now, it's freezing outside, and some drunk guys down the street were starting to call out to her.

"Hey there beautiful…why don't you come over and we can have some fun?"

"Hey gorgeous...did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Rinako snorted, the irony in his sentence almost made her want to laugh. Heaven? She crawled out from the depths of Hell...literally.

Looking up, she noticed that one of the men were starting to walk towards her. She continued walking until out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other men coming up behind, right, and left of her.

Rinako grinned to herself, if these men wanted a little "fun", she'll give it to them, although her version of "fun" maybe a little different from theirs. It's been ages since she had some action and she did have some pent up frustration to release…

Rinako picked up her pace, and quickened her breathing to give the appearance of panic. Footsteps echoed behind her and to her other side, and she glanced up and down the street, confirming they were alone.

When the man in front finally reached her, Rinako lowered her gaze and tried to make herself visibly smaller.

The man in front leered at her, "hello, there."

Rinako wanted to gag. The man smelled of whisky and vomit, and the other men who were closing in on her didn't smell any different as well.

Without looking up, she said in a soft, quivering voice, "p-p-please let m-me pass."

"Yea, we will," sneered the man on her left, "right after we have _fun_."

Rinako turned her head to look at him with large, scared eyes. Suddenly, the man in front grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

'_Argh! This guy smells like shit!'_

Rinako pulled out her hand and slapped the man holding her, and while he was still stunned, she quickly squirmed out of his grasp and ran over to a nearby alley.

"You bitch! Come back here!"

Rinako lead the men down the alley where she was sure no one could find them. Reaching a dead end, she turned around and backed up. Inside however, she was smiling.

'_Oooh this is going to be sooo much fun...'_

Rinako, with her back up against the walled whimpered, "p-p-please...d-don't hurt m-m-me."

By then, the four men were in front of her, leaving her trapped. The one that she slapped cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Bitch, you're gonna wish you didn't do that."

Right when Rinako was about to kick their ass, a teenager's voiced called out.

"HEY! YOU BASTARDS LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Rinako looked up annoyed that someone spoiled her fun and met the eyes of a blue-eyed, navy-haired, teenage boy.

**A/N: ahhh so this is chapter 1. Kinda left off on a cliffhanger ^.^ ok btw this is not the first chapter I posted. Actually, this is a chapter that I edited after getting some critique for the original chapter. Anyway, I added some description to Rinako and added that whole second part. Sooo I would like to say thank you to: **

**SuperiorDimwit for being my 1st ever reviewer! And also thank you for that awesome advice ^.^ hopefully my writing improved a bit!**

**ERIDANSGIRL** **for being my 2nd reviewer. I'm glad you like it!**

**Cooky2468 for being my 1st follower! THANK YOU, YOU REALLY MADE MY DAY! ^.^ **

**OK BAI GUYS UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi all. Soo here's chapter 2 ^.^ Umm not much to say actually… I decided that I'll try to update regularly...maybe once a week or so...but idk if I can because school is killing me :/ This chapter is kinda short and not much happens. But I'm getting a writer's block for chptr 3 so I decided to release what I had written already. **

**Anyway, I would like to thank,**

**Mew SunsetStar, Randomly Talented, and Flaming Kyuubi-Chan for following ^.^ Makes me really happy!**

**Randomly Talented: thank you! I'll try updating regularly and I'm glad you're excited! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AO NO EXORCIST/BLUE EXORCIST**

Chapter 2

Chance Meeting

Rin walked back to True Cross Academy with a bag of groceries in his hand. It's almost summer, but the weather must think it's winter instead. Even though he does have Satan's flames to keep him warm, he can still feel the cool air bite his skin.

As Rin turned the corner, he heard the smacking sound of skin on skin, and footsteps running away.

"You bitch! Come back here!"

The sound of the man's voice followed by the sound of running was all Rin needed to understand the situation. He dropped his bag of groceries and ran after the men.

Rin saw the men run down the alley, chasing a young, woman.

Upon arriving on the scene, Rin saw something that disgusted him.

The young woman, who looked to be in her early 20s was cornered by four men. Her large eyes were wide with fear, and she was backed up against the wall.

"p-p-please...d-don't hurt m-m-me." the woman whimpered,

One of took a step forward cracking his knuckles.

"Bitch, you're gonna wish you didn't do that."

Rin couldn't take it anymore. This was far worse than when Reiji was torturing those pigeons. He could feel an aura of anger gathering around him.

"HEY! YOU BASTARDS! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The four men turned around to look at him and the woman met his eyes. He thought he saw a flash of something in her eyes...anger? But it quickly faded away and was replaced by a look of relief.

One of the four men sneered at him.

"Hey kid, can't you tell the grown-ups are busy?"

"Go run back to your mommy kid."

Rin growled at them.

"Let. Her. Go...or I'll make you."

The third man smirked at him.

"Ooo getting cocky huh kid? What are you going to do about it? There's four of us and one of y-."

The man's sentence was cut off when Rin's fist met his face. He was knocked into the wall and immediately fell into unconsciousness. The other three men stood stunned for a few seconds. Then the man on the right was the first to react.

"GET HIM!"

The other three men pounced on him. Rin grabbed Kurikara and swung it at the man to his left, who was thrown into a wall and knocked unconscious. But as he was doing so, another man grabbed his torso and tackled him, while the third pinned his arms down. Rin growled at the man on top of him.

"Kid, you're gonna be in a world of pain."

Suddenly, Rin heard a grunt of pain and some weight lifting off his back. With an explosion of energy, he ripped his arms from the third man and got up. The man who was sitting on him flew off and hit the floor. Without wasting any time, he swung Kurikara at the man in front of him and turned around to see the woman punch the other man.

Both men promptly passed out. Huh...guess the woman was stronger then she looked.

She turned to him and Rin was finally able to examine her.

Woah...she is quite the looker. Heart-shaped face framed by long, curly, chocolate brown hair. Large hazel eyes and a little button nose.

"T-Thanks for saving me." she murmured.

"Tch, it's no big deal. I'm sure anybody would've helped you."

Rin extended out his hand.

"Okumura Rin...and you are?"

The woman smiled and took his hand. Rin felt some of his anger at the men lessen, but didn't think too much about it.

"Yurisa Rinako."

"Nice to meet you Yurisa-san. Would you like me to escort you home? You never know if there are more perverts like these guys."

"Are you sure it won't trouble Okumura-san?"

"It's no big deal, if it'll keep bastards like those off your back."

Rinako smiled at him.

"Then I would be very grateful for Okumura-san's help."

**A/N: Ok end of chapter 2. IK its a crappy ending but I spent like 2 hrs on this chapter trying to figure out how to write it. Also, how do you guy's like my first attempt at writing an action scene? Please review about that. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Ok I also wish to make a correction. **

**ERIDANSGIRL** **is m****y 1st reviewer not my 2nd sry about that ^.^**

**Stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: AHH I KNOW, I'M SORRY! I'M A LITTLE LATE!**

**I've just been experiencing a little writer's block and studying for finals. NOOOOO! Plus not only that, but I'm also busy developing another 2 extra fanfictions. This may be the last post in a little while b/c of finals :(. Also...this chapter is kinda crappy O.o But after, maybe sometime in early Feb I'll post again XD. OK...now onto the reviews!**

**THANK YOU: ****demonicfate616, LokiIsMyGod24113, ToscaThorCa,t YataraM, Raven Iris, ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling FOR FOLLOWING!**

**Reviews**

**Randomly Talented- Thanks for the criticism! I'll keep your advice in mind when I write more action/fighting scenes!**

**YataraM- Thank you! I'm glad you like my fanfic, it makes me so happy! ^.^ Good luck with your own fanfiction too!**

**Gaara-NarutoLover123- Thanks for reviewing! To answer your question, this isn't RinXOC. I know it may seem like that but keep in mind that my OC is in her early 20s. Although later in the story, my OC may experience a little obsession disorder...not gonna spoil it XD**

Chapter 3

A Little Favor

Rinako could practically feel Okumura-san's aura. He seem to radiate power, especially from the long, red package on his back. She had never felt anything like it...it was exhilarating. Just by standing next to him, she could feel herself growing warmer, fuller, and stronger.

She turned to study him. He's obviously not human. No human would have that much strength to overpower three full grown men. No human would give off an aura that radiates power. Not to mention the fact that his ears are pointed and canines are pointed.

He noticed her gaze upon him, and looked at her with a little confusion.

"Uh why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?"

Rinako gave him a small smile, "No, it's just that I noticed you attend True Cross Academy." She gestured at his jacket. "It's a very prestigious school, you must be an incredible student to be able to study there."

Rin scratched the back of his head, "Eh...not really, my younger brother Yukio is the smart one, I'm just there because of….special circumstances. I actually didn't even want to attend high school…" he admitted.

"Circumstances…?"

"Uh...I don't really want to talk about it…" he muttered lowering his gaze.

Rinako gasped softly as she felt an overwhelming wave of guilt and sadness coming from Rin. She had never felt anything like it. From just ten short minutes she had spent with Rin, she had felt more emotions than one hour spent with the little brats she taught. He intrigued her. What made him so powerful? What is the "circumstance" that triggered this kind of reaction from him? What is this power he possessed?

Rin had heard her gasp. He looked at her, with a little confusion and curiosity.

Rinako pulled her coat tighter around her.

"It's nothing...I just felt a small breeze…"

"Huh...I didn't feel anything…" he responded, confusion written all over his face.

Rinako decided to change the subject before he got too suspicious.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured.

"For what?"

"I didn't mean to pry into Okumura-san's personal life...after all, we just met."

"Nah, it's OK" he grinned.

"Oh! We're here!"

Rinako turned toward a nice apartment building. She looked back at Rin from the door.

"Thank you again Okumura-san for escorting me home...and for rescuing me from those thugs." She said with a respectful bow.

"Ha Ha...It's OK...I'm just glad you're safe."

"Still, thank you, I don't know what would've happen if you weren't there…"

Rin scratched the back of his head absentmindedly, "Well...lucky I was."

Rinako smiled at him, "Yes...very lucky…"

"Well...bye then Yurisa-san."

"Goodbye...I hope we can meet again Okumura-san."

Rinako hurried into her apartment with a thousand questions running through her head.

Rin had piqued her curiosity. He is obviously part-demon, and a very powerful one too. He had also mentioned a younger brother. If he alone had this much power, then how much power do the two of them possess? She needed to know, and she will find out, because once she had her mind set on something, she will do anything to get it. That was how she got out of Gehenna in the first place seven years ago.

But she had to get closer to him...and she knew exactly how.

Rinako pulled out her phone and dialed a number she had sworn never to dial. By the third ring, he picked up.

"~Hello?" came a sing-songy voice.

"Samuel, it's me"

"Rinako-chan! And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I want to collect the favor you owe me...and I think you'll find my request...interesting…"

"Oh? I'm listening…"

**A/N: So end of chapter 3 ^.^ We are finally getting the plot rolling! I'll work on chapter 4 whenever I have time this week. I also realized that at this point in the manga Rin doesn't have Kurikara with him...ehh oh well...this is my fanfic so I do what I want XD **

**Also...a little self-promo here XD If anybody is a Legend of Zelda fan, I'll be releasing a new LoZ fanfic either next week or early February. So you all can check that out! **

**Kay see you all later! Remember to please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AHHHH FINALLY THE FINALS ARE OVER :D AND TO CELEBRATE YOU GUYS GET A NEW CHAPTER XD And to be honest, this chapter is REALLY boring, I legit had no idea what to write :/ Anyways, I'm going to be only posting about a chapter every two weeks now b/c I'm also working on a Loz fic now...plus my mom doesn't like it when I write fanfiction :/ Also I have a question, do you guys like it if I post responses to reviews in the A/N or PM back? **

**Thank you to: ****Kizmet, BriannaAnimeFreak, kanna-yamamoto, Sarahbeth99, Maximum Ride12345, coolosus1, Takahashi Amaya, RionaCremisi, greysilverstone1, Neqyro, GoodShinyHunter, 47kaw2, MaruCosplay and UnicornWithABananaHorn for following/favoriting!**

**Reviews**

**MaruCosplay: Awww thank you, it really warms my heart 3 I'm so glad you like it ^.^**

**demonicfate616: Thank you! Lol, Mephisto has to have his nose in everybody's business. But I'm pretty sure I failed...IK my chapters are kinda short, but I'll work on making it longer ^.^**

**UnicornWithABananaHorn: Here you go! Sorry it took so long XD**

**GoodShinyHunter: Glad you like it! You'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen next :)**

**Song Of Hope: Ahh, thank you for that correction! **

**BriannaAnimeFreak: TaDa! Next chapter :) Glad you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 4

A New Sensei

Rin was late. Rin was REALLY late. His alarm refused to work today and the stupid Moley-four eyes decided to let him sleep in. When he had finally woken up, he had three minutes to get ready and get to class. And then after class, the teacher kept him in for another ten minutes to lecture him for being tardy. And because of that, he's about to be late for cram school.

Rin burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Yukio, I was…"

Rin thought his eyeballs would pop out of his head. Standing next to Yukio at the front of the class is that lady he helped out a few days ago. Yumisa Rika-something or other.

"EHHHH?! What are you doing here!" he asked the brunette.

"It's nice to see you again Okumura-san." she replied cheerfully.

"Okumura, please take a seat, you're disturbing the class." Yukio said sternly.

Shocked, Rin walked to his seat and sat down numbly.

"Psst… Rin!"

Rin turned around to meet the Shima's eyes.

"You know her?"

"Uhhh, not really, I saved her a few days ago from some molesters but I don't really know her."

"You lucky bastard!" Shima replied angrily.

"Huh? Why?"

"She's freaking HOT!"

"If you guys are done, may I please continue on?"

Rin turned around to meet his twin's less-than-amused gaze.

"Heh heh…"

"As I was saying before Rin rudely interrupted, Yurisa-sensei transferred from the Osaka branch a week ago and will now be helping me co-teach cram school. I expect you all to treat her with respect."

"Everybody, I hope we will have a good time! I'm so excited to get to know you all and work with you!" Yurisa-sensei said cheerfully as she gave a small bow.

"OK, lets get started, if you all will turn to page 294 in your Guide to Demons textbook, we can start…"

Rin felt himself start to fall asleep as Yukio droned on about the weak and strong points of hobgoblins.

"...Remember to start preparing for the three-day camping trip in a few days. It will help get you use to working in the field. Shura-sensei, Yurisa-sensei, and I will all be monitoring the camp. OK everybody, have a nice day! Class dismissed."

FINALLY Moley Four-eyes was done. Rin stuffed his stuff in his backpack and waited for everybody else to hurry up. Right when they were about to exit the class, a soft voice called out.

"Um, Okumura-san, do you mind staying behind a bit so I can talk to you?"

Rin turned around to meet Yurisa-sensei's warm hazel eyes. From behind him he could hear the three Kyoto students start to mutter.

"Ahh...that lucky bastard…"

"Shima!" Konkenmaru exclaimed exasperated.

"What! he rescued her from some rapists and now she wants to reward him...DAMNIT...I knew I should've taken his offer to go shopping…"

"C'mon Shima, she probably just wants to chew Okumura out for being rude earlier…" said Bon dismissively. "Oi! Okumura, we'll wait for you outside."

They then proceeded to troop out of the classroom, while dragging a protesting Shima along.

Rin rolled his eyes at Shima's antics and looked back at Yurisa-sensei to see her slightly red cheeks.

"Umm...are they always like that?"

Rin grinned at her, "pretty much."

She laughed, "I see… but anyway, I wanted to thank you again for saving me that day…"

"Ahh… no big deal…"

She smiled at him, "Judging by your earlier reaction, I'm sure you're wondering why I work here now and how I'm an exorcist."

"Uh, yea kinda…"

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but you don't normally go around telling people you're an exorcist… they would think that there was something wrong with you"

"But, if you're an exorcist, wouldn't you have been able to escape those guys that were harassing you?"

"Um, yes, that is normally what I would've done, but seeing as how I only arrived, and was a little sick, I don't think I could've held them off. I wanted to outrun them, but I got lost and took a wrong turn…and you know the rest…"

"Ahh, that makes sense now…" Rin muttered. "Well it was nice meeting you again, and I'm sure you'll be an awesome sensei!"

"Thank you Rin, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

_Three Days Ago…_

Rinako climbed up the steps of a tower grumbling to herself.

'_Why the hell is his office in a tower, and why the hell is it in the tallest tower?!" _

Rinako FINALLY got to the top of the tower and barged through a large door. What she saw next left her with colored spots in her eyes. Everything was so...colorful...and bright. Large stuffed animals littered the floor, and shelves full of manga lined the walls. A large 90' flat-screen TV was playing the latest episode of Naruto, and sitting with his feet on the cluttered desk was the clown himself.

Without tearing his gaze away from screen, Mephisto said in a dangerously low voice, "whoever dared interrupt my amazing anime better have a good reason or there will be blood..."

"Oh I have an excellent reason to do so Samael… you told me to come here."

Mephisto paused his anime and turned around.

"Rinako-chan! So glad you could make it! Sit down, sit sit!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me -chan!" Rinako grumbled as she took a seat.

"Haha, you're so cute when you're angry you know that right?"

"ARGH, you're impossible sometimes you know that? Anyway, why did you call me up to your office when we could've talked over the phone?"

Mephisto looked around the room and leaned in close to her from across the desk, "It's because I don't want _them _to hear…"

Rinako looked agitated, "What?"

Mephisto grinned at her, "because if _they_ heard, well, that could ruin our little game…"

"Who's _they_?"

Mephisto leaned back into his his chair and said in a serious voice, "Everybody of course."

"UGH, you are SO irritating!"

Mephisto laughed and waved his hand. A neon yellow and purple teapot with green flowers appeared in the air along with two equally neon teacups. The teapot then poured tea into the cups and poofed out of existence. The two teacups landed in front of Rinako and Mephisto.

"So, Rinako-chan, how can I return your little favor?"

Rinako took a sip of her tea before answering, "How much do you know about Okumura Rin…?"

**A/N: Well, there it is, the end of a super boring chapter. I tried making it slightly longer and I hope it shows ^.^ Also, does anybody want to help beta-read this fanfic, so far, I'm just getting my little brother to proof-read this… :/ OK, I'll get the next chapter written ASAP, although to be honest, I have no clue how to write it… **

**OK, until next time, and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you go! Since so many people were like "can't wait for next chapter" I decided to publish this instead of my LoZ fic...you're welcome XD To be honest, I'm really surprised that my fanfic would get so much praise and support...especially b/c this is my first one...ok...enough rambling...on to the chapter :)**

**Thank you: ****IamIronManAndYoureNot, Hermina05, Fireember345, 90sboy, and Nurse Medusa for following/favoriting! **

**Also, for all that were wondering, **'_**italics in the one quote mark means that this is character thought'**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLUE EXORCIST/AO NO EXORCIST **

Chapter 5

I Must Live

Rinako sighed thoughtfully as she quickly walked back to her apartment building.

'_Okumura Rin...even after meeting you again...you still leave me...intrigued...' _

The meeting with Samael did nothing to appease her curiosity, instead, it just made her even more confused.

She reached her apartment and banged her hand against the door, "Dammit Samael… Why can't you ever be straightforward…"

Rinako sighed and entered her apartment, kicked off her shoes, dumped her purse on the kitchen table, and then proceeded to flop down on her bed. She ran her hand through her hair and thought about her new students.

The midget boy with the weird hand puppet, Nemu Takara. He kept to himself mostly, and didn't participate in many class activities. Sometimes, she even forgot he existed. Rinako made a mental note to always keep an eye on him...after all, Samael did mention that he posted a moderator in the class.

The other bald midget with big ears, Konekomaru Miwa. Her first impression of him is that he is a shy, quiet person. Among the three students from Kyoto, he seemed to be the most...normal.

Ryuji Suguro, the class genius. Despite all outward appearance of being a punk, he's actually quite intelligent. Of all three of the Kyoto students, he's the most hot-headed, and yet, the most hardworking. '_He also has a little rivalry with Rin' _ Rinako thought amused.

Speaking of hard working, Shiemi Moriyama also has a determined streak about her. She's shy, quite, sweet, and naive...which could get her killed. Not that it would surprise Rinako, Moriyama is weak, and fragile, and silly. Personally, she makes Rinako a bit sick. She's just so...optimistic, and cheerful, and all around nice. Not to mention that Rin does seem to have a little crush on her. '_She doesn't deserve someone like Rin...'_

The other female, Izumo Kamiki, now she's someone Rinako could get to know. Kamiki-san is a strong, independent individual...although she does seem to be a bit of a bitch. She's obviously stronger than Moriyama, and not as naive, which is good. Being skeptical and cynical about the world is what kept Rinako alive those seven years after all...

The perverted one with pink hair...Renzo Shima. His outward behavior and appearance point to a direction of a slacker, idiot, and major pervert… Although...he did portray an aura of secrecy….but then again, who doesn't have a few secrets. '_Also have to keep an eye on this one...'_ Rinako thought to herself.

'_He's not the only one with skeletons in his closet'_ Rinako thought. Rinako leaned forward and placed her chin in her hands. '_Okumura Rin...just what are you hiding...'_

Rinako then flopped back down on her back. She covered her forehead with the back of her hand. '_Rin… are you… like me…?'_

**(A/N: Ok, I suggest listening to Epitaph from the soundtrack of Shiki when listening to this part b/c it really fits the mood ^.^)**

_Seven Years Ago…_

Gehenna, home of the demons. The rain pelted down on fourteen-year old Rinako as she ran for her life. She didn't know where she was running, and how long she was running, but she had to get away.

Rinako choked back a sob as she continue to flee. Not even fifteen minutes ago, she saw her best friend get torn apart by some Naberius because they accidentally trespassed their territory. She saw the look in Seyu's eyes before she died. The look of hopelessness, and acceptance of death. As Seyu died in her arms, her last words still replayed themselves over and over again in her head.

"R-Rinako...run...l-live...and be s-strong...for m-me…"

Rinako had clutched her friend's cold hand and sobbed, "I-I will, I promise…"

Seyu had smiled at her before closing her eyes and letting her hand fall on the wet ground.

Rinako abandoned her friend's body to the Naberius in order to get away. Sacrifice others so you can live...that is the demon way.

Rinako brushed her tears away and continued to run. She could hear the Naberius getting closer and closer.

"No…" Rinako whispered to herself, "I can't die...I have to live… and be strong… because I promised Seyu…"

Her grief, her fear, and her anger gave Rinako a surge of power. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around. Rinako knew that she would be unable to outrun the Naberius...and so she would fight.

When the Naberius finally caught up, Rinako looked at them with dazed, unblinking eyes. Something in her snapped and she screamed in grief and pain, before charging into battle. She wasn't sure how she did it, but every single Naberius in that territory except three perished that night by her hand. As she tore them apart, she fed on their fear, and that made her stronger.

Blood, claws, red, fear, rage, death. Those were what she remembered of that battle. She remembered her rage, cold and hard. She remembered her grief, like a knife through her heart. She remembered the feel of her hands ripping through flesh. She remembered the screams of pain and fear as the Naberius died. She remembered standing in pool of blood surrounded by bodies as she blankly stared into the blood-red sky and allowed the rain to wash away the blood, pain, and grief from her body, soul, and mind.

That night, Rinako let her inner demon out. That night, a small part of Rinako died along with Seyu, only to be reborned as a harder, colder, stronger Rinako. That night...everything changed.

After she destroyed the Naberius Rinako limped away into a secluded forest as she clutched her bleeding side. She continued on blindly, and without a purpose, a single sentence repeating over and over in her head like a mantra.

"I must live, I must be strong, I promised…"

Rinako continued on until she stumbled in small clearing with a glowing portal. Rinako brushed her wet hair out of her face and stared into the portal with dazed eyes.

Like every demon, Rinako knew of the random portals to Assiah that appear without Satan's power, however, they are exceedingly rare and hard to find. Seyu had always dreamed of finding one and getting out of Gehenna.

'_Seyu… After all this time… I finally found a portal… you would be proud… '_

"I must live…"

Rinako limped toward the glowing portal and vanished into it's depths.

**A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter b/c I sure enjoyed writing it! We learn some of Rinako's past :) And I just wanna say I was listening to the soundtrack from Shiki while writing the last part. (YOU GUYS SHOULD WATCH IT, IT'S FREAKING AMAZING!) The music really inspired me and fit the mood :) And sorry for the little cliffie at the end, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Also, happy belated Valentines Day! Hugs and kisses to all my readers! XOXO **

**Until next time! Remember to review! (ps...what's your guys opinion on chpt 64 of BE manga? I was just like YES SHIMA YOU AREN'T A BAD GUY!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guys, I'm kinda disappointed, only 4 reviews...T.T Did you not like the previous chapter? Anyway, sorry for being REALLY late (It's been what… 4 months) I don't really have an excuse except for lazyitis and real life getting in the way XD But, you guys still get a new chapter :P and this one's all about Rinako :D**

**Thank you: ****Silver Ocean Jackson, GabrielaFrostBlack15, Aneki Okumura, Toukachan14, crazydutchy, Fantasy Kadence, Supjas, Cake-Addict, Asuka Rae, KaitoPhantom1412, coconutsocks, LibertyBell.047, LightCamellia, and Bellflower's tale for following/favoriting! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Bold=Demon language b/c not all demons can speak (English? Japanese? idk) but they all can speak Demon language in my story**

**PS: THIS STORY IS RATED " T " FOR A REASON, THERE WILL BE BLOOD**

Chapter 6

_3rd Circle of Hell, The Forest of Greed_

"...you really think so?"

The young seven-year-old brunette looked up from the stream she was crouched at to stare at her best friend with wide eyes.

"Mm! We are definitely going to get to Assiah one day." The copper-haired succubus said brightly as she sat down on the river bank. "You'll see Rinako-chan, we are going to find a natural portal and get out of Gehenna, and when we do, we'll find loving families to take us in and we'll never have to worry again!"

Rinako stared at her friend blankly before exclaiming, "Seyu-chan, you're such a dreamer!" and pushing her friend into the stream with a loud splash.

"AHH!" Seyu tumbled into the shallow water and stood up sputtering. "I'll get you for that!"

The seven-year-old then promptly grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her down with her.

"KYAA!" Rinako fell into the river face-first and looked up to glare at her friend's laughing face. She jumped to her feet and splashed Seyu in the face.

"GAH!" the young succubus exclaimed. The two demoness glared at each other for a while, and then promptly started splashing with all their might.

A few hours later, the two girls laid side-by-side on a grassy hill letting their clothes dry. Seyu turned her head to look at her friend.

"Seriously though Rinako… I really think we can get to Assiah and leave this place"

Rinako stared into the blood-red sky without saying a word.

"You know what the other demons say about Assiah, they say that the sky is blue instead of red, and that there are large white fluffs that float in the sky, they say that the air doesn't smell of brimstone and sulfur, but clean...and fresh."

Seyu sat up and looked down at her friend. "They say that everybody is safe in Assiah, and that trying to stay alive isn't the most important thing on human's minds. They say that…"

"Seyu," Rinako finally spoke, cutting her friend off, "Natural portals are rare, and incredibly hard to find…"

"But we WILL find one! I KNOW we will!" Seyu exclaimed as she jumped up. "It's my dream to get out of here!"

Rinako sat up and looked at her friend's determined eyes. She smiled inwardly to herself. Seyu's incredible optimism and hope was like a bright candle in the hellhole that they lived in. She still retained the innocent, childlike demeanor that was normally quickly beaten out of young demons the minute they began to understand the world around them.

Rinako also got to her feet and grinned at her friend. "Yeah… I think so too… but for now let's concentrate on getting something to eat okay?"

"Mm!"

_7th Circle of Hell, The Great City Violence, Against One's Neighbor District, Seven Years Later…_

Rinako sighed tiredly as she entered the small, rundown apartment that she and Seyu called home. "I'm home…" she said quietly.

Seyu walked out of the bathroom with a cheerful "welcome home."

Rinako wordlessly dropped a tattered grocery bag on the floor and plopped down on the moth-eaten couch. She sighed tiredly and closed her eyes. It had been a very long day. She had wandered the streets of Violence looking for odd jobs or stealing. '_Of all the nine great cities of hell… this city's name suits it the most' _Rinako thought wryly. After all, violence was how she and Seyu managed to obtain this small apartment. The remains of the previous owners are still stuffed in the the broom closet down the hall.

Seyu walked over to the grocery bag and peered inside it. Semi-rotten fruit peeked up from the the gray-brown bag. She looked at her best friend with slight disappointment, "that's it?"

Rinako's eye twitched with agitation. "Yes," she replied curtly.

Seyu sighed disheartenedly before placing the bag on the rotting wooden table that they called the kitchen.

Rinako heard her friend's sigh and narrowed her eyes. Ever since they were children, she always protected and cared for Seyu. She shielded her from demons who wanted to have "fun" with her. She was the one who dug through filthy piles of trash searching for something to eat. She was the one who killed the other demons that got in the way. She always did everything.

Rinako never really knew why she put up with Seyu's childlike, carefree manner. It might be because Seyu's optimistic attitude was so out of place in a world like Gehenna. It brought a little hope and happiness in her life, although at times it could be annoying.

Seyu walked over munching on an apple. She plopped on the couch next to Rinako and handed her a bruised pear. Rinako took it from her wordlessly and bit into it. The skin of the pear gave no resistance to her teeth and her mouth was filled with the sour juice of the half-rotten pear. For a while, both girls were silent and the only sounds were the city life around them and the demon down the hall dissecting something which was screaming really loudly.

"I bet in Assiah the fruit isn't this gross" Seyu said with a slight look of disdain

Rinako grunted in reply and felt irritation rise up inside of her. "_Here she goes again… comparing everything to Assiah...' _

Seyu continued on, "Bet Assiah's apartments are actually clean and nice-smelling."

Rinako's eye twitched again but she said nothing.

Seyu turned to look at Rinako, "hey, did you manage to pick up some cleaning supplies to get rid of the mold in the bathroom?"

"No, I haven't gotten around to it, sorry about that, it's not like I have had the time or anything" Rinako said sarcastically.

Seyu didn't seem to pick up on the sarcasm, "well make sure you do it ASAP. it's been nearly three days, also, I think something died in the vent. You're gonna have to help me get rid of it."

"Anything else, your majesty?" Rinko said irritability.

"Well… you could help me find a portal to Assiah… you promised you would a week ago and you still haven't done it…" Seyu pouted.

"Well, maybe it's because I don't have the time, you know, with me trying to keep us alive and all" Rinako snapped.

Seyu wilted under Rinako's harsh glare. Rinako felt a little guilty at her tone, but then remembered how tired and frustrated she was. Only now did she realize that she was frustrated at her best friend. She was annoyed by her naivete, her optimism, her absolute refusal to grow up. Seyu still remained that little seven-year old demoness that had sat by the river in the Forest of Greed and talked about getting to Assiah, while Rinako grew up faster than the average demon; she grew faster because Seyu had been unable to. For too long Rinako had been taking care of her, for too long, Seyu can't seem to process the fact that the life of a demon is not that of sunshine and rainbows, but that of death and destruction,

"I don't know when you're going to get this through your head Seyu, but we can't get to Assiah, we will _never_ get to Assiah. We are going to be stuck in this _hellhole _for the rest of our lives. You need to grow up, and open your eyes to the harsh reality of life. You need to realize that life isn't always to be easy and happy and _fun_. Life is going to beat you down, chew you up, and spit you back up if you keep up this… _attitude _of yours. I've protected you and taken care of you for the past seven years, and for seven years, _you. Remain. A. Child_. I am _sick_ and _tired_ of your _naivete_ and carefree manner and _complete _and _utter_ refusal to _grow up_ and realize that going Assiah will _never _happen. If you can't do that, maybe you can make yourself useful to our survival and go die in a hole somewhere."

Rinako shook with anger and glared at Seyu. Seyu seemed to be in shock, she sat on the couch, rigid and unmoving. Her large eyes were staring unblinkingly at her friend and her mouth was tight and thin. She blinked once and said in a dead voice, "oh, I see." She got up and walked stiffly into the small bedroom. Rinako sat back with a sigh. After getting all of that out, she felt… better. She was still mad, but less so. Suddenly, a wave of guilt washed over her. She never, ever, lost her temper like that, especially at Seyu. The look on her face after her tirade was seared into Rinako's eyes. Rinako sighed again, '_I'll apologize later… after Seyu gets over it… for now, I just want to sleep.' _ Too uncomfortable to sleep in the small bedroom that she and Seyu shared, Rinako decided to just crash on the couch. She laid on the couch, closed her eyes and slipped into the black oblivion of sleep.

Seyu slipped out of the bedroom. She quietly made her way over to the main room and checked if Rinako was asleep. Her friend was conked out like a light. Seyu sighed sadly and tiptoed towards their food supply. Rinako's words replayed themselves over and over in her mind, like a broken tape-record. '_I am sick and tired of your naivete and carefree manner and complete and utter refusal to grow up and realize that going Assiah will never happen. If you can't do that, maybe you can make yourself useful to our survival and go die in a hole somewhere.'_

Seyu bit her lip and tried not to cry. Her best friend, her sister, wanted her to die. Seyu couldn't ignore her friend's words, after all, Rinako was right, she had been taking care of her for seven years, and Seyu had been nothing but a burden.

Seyu blinked back her tears and filled a small bag with food. She would respect her friend's wishes and leave so Rinako had a better chance of survival. Seyu pulled out the note she had written earlier and placed it on the table. Taking one last look at her friend, she smiled softly and whispered, "bye Rinako-chan… I'll miss you…" before slipping out the front door.

Rinako jolted awake. She blinked rapidly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sighing tiredly she leaned back and rested her head against the couch cushion.

'_I wonder what woke me up… ' _

A flash of lightning and and clap of thunder answered her question.

'_I should check on Seyu… she never did get over her fear of thunderstorms… this would also be the perfect time to apologise.'_

Rinako got up from the couch and stretched. She made her way toward the bedroom and noticed with some concern that the door was ajar. She poked her head in the door and whispered, "Seyu, you al-"

Rinako's eyes widened at the neatly-made bed. She tore out of the bedroom and called out, "Seyu where are you?"

There was no response. Rinako started to panic. She called out even louder, "Seyu! Where are you? Answer me!"

The house was silent except for the rain. Rinako ran to the kitchen area and something on the table caught her eye. It was a folded piece of paper with her name on it. With trembling hands, Rinako unfolded the sheet and began to read.

_Dear Rinako-chan,_

_You probably already figured out that I left. Please don't be mad, I've been thinking about what you said about me refusing to let go of my hope and grow up and I just want to say, you're right. You have been taking care of me these past seven years and never said a word. I am nothing but a burden and I don't want to trouble you anymore. So I decided to leave so you won't have to take care of me anymore. You probably think I'm too weak to take care of myself, but don't worry, I'll manage. And I also want to thank you for all that you've done for me. I never really said this, but, thank you so much for being my friend, and taking care of me… I mean this with all my heart and I hope you find happiness. Maybe someday, we can meet again in Assiah. I'll miss you._

_Your Friend,_

_Seyu _

Rinako looked up from the note. Seyu left, and all because of her. She drove her best friend, her pillar of support away because of her words. Rinako stuffed the note in her pocket and raced out of the door.

'_I have to find Seyu, I have to apologise and get her back'_

Rinako ran out onto the dark street and looked around. Who knew how much time had passed since Seyu left. Rinako raced through the streets, calling out Seyu's name desperately.

Seyu looked up at the blood-red sky when she felt the first drop of rain hit her head. Sighing, she pulled her hood up and continued walking. Within five minutes, the single drop of rain had lead to a downpour. Seyu shivered and wrap her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. A flash of lightning lit the sky up and a crack of thunder resonated through the city. Seyu winced, she had never liked thunderstorms. After all, her parents died during one.

Seyu trudged through the dark streets of the district looking for some shelter. She spotted an ally with a small alcove, forming a little hole in the wall. Seyu hurried over and nestled herself inside. The alcove barely fit her, but at least it was dry. She closed her eyes and decided to wait the storm out before continuing on.

Rinako ran blindly through the rain breathing heavily. Her wet brown hair slapped her back with every step she took. Her feet pounded the ground with each step, making splashes as the torrent rain pelted down endlessly.

Suddenly, a wave of emotion swept over her making her stumble and fall. She fell on all fours and gasping.

'_What… was that?' _

Fear, anger, hysteria, hunger, lust, confusion, shock, panic, and regret were some of the base emotions she could pick out. Followed immediately by pain. Hot, burning pain. And with that pain, a scream of agony ripped through the storm. Rinako's eyes widened. She'd recognize that scream anywhere.

'_Seyu…'_

The growling woke her up. Seyu blinked the sleep from her eyes then attempted to stretch and hit her head against the rough brick. It was still raining pretty hard. Seyu peered out into the storm and then froze. Three large humanoid figures prowled at the end of the ally. They had two heads each and were nearly three times larger than a regular human.

'_Naberius…'_ Seyu's eyes grew wide and she hunched down to make herself seem smaller. The Naberius continued to sniff around and Seyu started to panic.

'_I can't fight three Naberius at once… I have to wait for them to leave then get out of here' _

One of the Naberius said something to the other two and all three of them left. Seyu waited a minute, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She crawled out of her hidey-hole and was instantly soaked through. Seyu sighed heavily and stretched out her stiff muscles. She got to the end of the ally and poked her head around the corner and stepped out onto the wet sidewalk.

Suddenly she felt a large thing tackle her from behind, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to the sidewalk and laid sprawled on her stomach gasping for air. The thing flipped her onto her back and she was staring into the soulless eyes of a Naberius.

Its two heads leered down at her and one of them growled, "**did you really think you could escape from us?"**

Panicking, Seyu shook her head and started struggling fiercely, "**let me go!'**

The other head grinned at her and lowered its head so they were touching nose to nose, "**You wandered into our territory… there are consequences you know…before we eat you, we might have a little… fun" **

The smell of rotting flesh wafted off the Naberius and Seyu wrinkled her nose. '_This guy needs a shower…' _At that thought, Seyu started laughing hysterically. '_I'm about to die and all I could think about is how the demon who's about to eat me needs to take a bath.' _

The Naberius looked confused at Seyu's crazed laughter. One of the heads turned to the other and asked, "**Why is it laughing? Shouldn't it be screaming in fear?' **The other head looked agitated and growled back, "**I don't know… maybe we broke it…" **The head turned to Seyu and snarled at her, "**Scream little demoness… we like it when our dinner screams…"**

Seyu continued laughing. Tears streamed down her face and she shook uncontrollably. The Naberius growled, frustration evident in its tone. Suddenly Seyu felt a burning pain on her stomach. The Naberius had slashed open her stomach and liberally dribbled its body fluid into the wound.

Seyu screamed with agony. The fluid made her wound burn like nothing she had ever felt. Somewhere in her clouded mind she registered that the Naberius just dribbled its equivalent to sweat into the gash. '_Gross…' _

The Naberius grinned excitedly and began licking her face. "**Your tears taste so good… as does your blood…" **As Seyu began to lose more and more blood, she stopped struggling. Black spots darken her vision and her mind began to float.

'_I'm dying…' _She smiled wryly to herself as she began to lose feeling in her hands and feet. '_Guess I was wrong Rinako-chan… I can't take care of myself… at least, in this way, I'm useful to your survival…' _

"Guess I won't be able to go to Assiah now…" she whispered as she closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

She smelled them before she saw them. The stench of rotting flesh filled the air, along with the smell of blood. Freshly spilled blood. Rinako ran harder. She could feel the raw emotions floating in the air, and the stench of death was overpowering. She followed the trail down the street and turned the corner.

'_Seyu… '_

Rinako stood in shock for about ten seconds taking in the horror-filled scene before her. Seyu laid in a growing pool of blood, pale and unmoving. and a Naberius crouched over her licking her face. Seyu's clothes and hair was covered in blood and her skin was as pale as paper.

"NO!"

Rinako launched herself at the Naberius and tackled it off of Seyu. The Naberius soulless eyes widened with surprise when it turned at the sound of her voice. It was knocked back three feet at the force of her tackle and started to snap at her. With an angry roar, it shoved her off and Rinako rolled onto the pavement. She got up immediately panting heavily and turn to face the Naberius as it also got to its feet. The demon glared at her before hissing, "**You'll pay for that bitch."**

Rinako growled back , "**You'll pay for hurting her."**

The Naberius sneered at her, "**You really think you can defeat me? I'm one of the strongest of my kind. I'll tear you apart and feed you to my brethren. But before I kill you, I'll force you to watch me eat your friend."**

Rinako snarled and rushed toward the Naberius. It wasn't prepared for her speed and she clawed it in one of its faces. The Naberius roared with anger and swung its arm blindly at her. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of her she hit the pavement hard. Gasping, she scrambled to her feet and jumped back and dodged the enraged demon. It whirled around and faced her, black blood dripping from the gashes she left on its face. It hissed at her before swiping again with its arm. Rinako barely dodged in time. The beast was faster than she thought. For a while they played the game of cat and mouse. The Naberius trying to slash her with its hands and she dodging every blow.

Rinako panted. She was starting to get tired. Ducking under another swipe, Rinako concentrated her mind on the demonic part of herself. She hated doing this: giving herself up to her demon instinct and becoming a demon. Any normal demon would have succumbed to the instinct years ago, but Seyu's ideals rubbed off her. She tried to hang onto her humanity for as long as possible; not just for Seyu, but herself. She had wanted to retain a sense of normality, an escape from the hellish life of a demon, and Seyu had provided that for her. And for that, Seyu would always remain her anchor in this world, her sense of sanity. That's why, to save Seyu, Rinako must become the demon she didn't want to be.

Suddenly, a large force hit her face and she was knocked back three feet. Her head hit the pavement and her vision grew fuzzy. Disorientated, Rinako tried to pick herself back up only to be punched in the stomach. Rinako gasped loudly as the wind was knocked out of her and coughed up blood before falling back limply. A claw grabbed her throat and began squeezing. Rinako's eyes widened and she scrabbled at the claw, choking.

The Naberius made a wheezing sound, which Rinako later identified as laughing. It squeezed her throat harder and Rinako's vision started to grow fuzzy. It laughed again and leaned down at her. "**Don't you see, you can't defeat me. You should've run away. Maybe you could've lived"**

Rinako's struggles grew progressively weaker at the lack of oxygen and her fingers started to lose feeling. The Naberius grinned at her and started pouring some of its nerotic seepage on her wrists and ankles. The fluid hardened to make a cast that bound her to the floor. The Naberius gave her one last sneer before letting go of her throat and getting off of her.

She watched through dazed eyes as the demon made its way toward Seyu. The Naberius grinned and stretched a clawed hand toward her friend. Panic rose up in Rinako's belly and she struggled against her bonds. '"Seyu! No!"

During the fight, Seyu had regained consciousness. Now, she gazed at the Naberius with fear-filled eyes. At the sound of her friend's voice, she turned and faced Rinako. Giving her a small smile, she whispered, "Rinako-chan… I'm sorry…" before feeling a burning, white, pain on her thigh. Seyu screamed in agony and felt tears spill out of her eyes.

"NO!"

Rinako all but exploded out of her bonds. Chunks of nerotic seepage flew through the air and cut the Naberius. Rianko snarled at the Naberius, "**Step. Away. From. Her."**

It turned to face her and growled, "**Up for more? Didn't you learn last time? I'll crush you" **

Rinako hissed, "**Don't assume I'm easy prey… This time… I'll crush you."**

The Naberius only grinned at her, "**Well, I could use a little more fun."**

Rinako breathed in deeply and closed her eyes before exhaling. '_Focus…' _She felt herself dive deeper into her mind, pass all of the logic and reasoning, pass the humanity and her morals. She reached down into the depths and found the primitive part of her. The instinct to kill and survive, the _demon _within her.

Her eyes snapped open and she settled into a relaxed battle stance. Her muscles were relaxed, but ready to react at a moment's notice. Her narrowed eyes were hard, cold, and calculating. A small smirk graced her lips as she whispered in a dead voice, "**Well… what are you waiting for?"**

The Naberius blinked in confusion and hesitated. The girl-no, the demonass standing before him seemed to become an entirely different person than she was ten minutes ago. This demonass had an aura of cool confidence. Her face was calm, composed, and expressionless. But what changed the most were her eyes. They were cold, hard, and lifeless. Beneath that empty shell of her eyes contained a barely-restrained madness and bloodlust.

The Naberius growled. The girl hadn't changed, just because her exterior looked tougher, doesn't mean that she became stronger. She is still that weak, little, girl who hardly poses a threat. The Naberius rushed her and raised its arm to sweep her away.

Rinako grinned widely and grabbed the Naberius's arm. Then, using its own momentum, she judo flipped the demon over her shoulder and it landed on its back behind her. The force of its impact left a crater in the ground and dirt and mud flew everywhere. The Naberius laid there, stunned and Rinako jumped onto its chest and speared it with her left hand.

The Naberius roared with pain and turned onto its stomach. Rinako jumped away and landed lightly on her feet. She watched with sick amusement as the Naberius got up again. Dark blood spilled from the wound on its chest and pooled onto the slick floor.

Rinako raised her left hand and studied it with interest. Blood coated every inch of her hand and ran down her arm, forming vein-like patterns. Her nails turned into claws and she can feel the pain, anger, and disbelief radiating from the other demon. She soaked all of the raw emotion in the air greedily and felt herself become reenergized.

Rinako stared into the Naberius soulless eyes and grinned. There was a slight sense of fear wafting through the air. Rinako grinned, "**I can taste your fear… and it smells… delicious" **

Faster than the eye could blink, Rinako dashed toward the Naberius. She clawed and ripped through its body. Blood and chunks of flesh flew through the air as the other demon fruitlessly tried to defend itself. All the while, Rinako drank up its powerful emotions. Crazed laughter escaped her lips, she had never felt so _alive_. Feeling the flesh tear under her hands, the scent of blood, the screams, and the raw emotion urged her to keep going. To keep tearing, and ripping, and _killing_.

Rinako stabbed again with her hand. This time, she pierced the Naberius heart and the creature gave one last gurgle before spasming and falling still.

Panting heavily, with adrenaline and power running through her, Rinako slowly got to her feet. She turned to where her friend laid on the ground, her instinct pushing her on. To continue to tear and kill. The Naberius hadn't been enough, she needed _more_.

Seyu watched with horror as her friend, her gentle, kind, friend practically tear the Naberius to shreds. Her eyes followed Rinako as she slowly made her way towards her. Rinako's form was covered in blood. It coated her hair, clothes, and skin. And her _eyes_. Seyu shuddered when she saw the _monster_ hidden beneath her friend's eyes. Eyes that normally were full of happiness and compassion replaced by a cold-hearted killer.

"Rinako…"

Rinako blinked once, then twice.

"Seyu…"

The demon that dominated her friend seemed to disappear. Rinako's gaze first displayed relief, then horror. Rinako fell onto her knees and gathered Seyu into her arms.

"Seyu! Hang on, I'm going to take you back to the apartment and heal you back up."

Seyu smiled gently at her friend. It's already too late for her. She no longer felt any pain. "N-no… Rinako-c-chan. It's t-too… l-late."

"No! It's not! You are going to be fine! I'm going to take care of you! You are NOT going to die."

Seyu looked at Rinako's tear stained face. "R-rinako-chan, we b-b-both… know that I-I'm… dying"

"NO! You are NOT dying! You will NOT die! I'm going to fix you! I'm going to take you home and take care of you as always!"

Seyu coughed weakly. "I-I'm s-sorry for b-being such a b-burden."

"Don't say that! You aren't a burden, you were never a burden."

Seyu raised her hand and cupped Rinako's cheek. "R-rinako-chan. You h-have… to… p-promise me. P-promise me t-that you w-will find A-Assiah. _Promise_ m-me that you'll g-get there s-someday."

"I-I promise" Rinako sobbed clutching her friend's hand to her cheek.

"I-I'm s-sorry that I w-won't be with y-you. I-I'll s-see you in A-Assiah ok?"

"Ok… I'll meet you there. And you had better not be late!"

Seyu smiled tiredly, "I'll t-try…I-I'm going t-to go now… M-make sure y-your not l-late."

"I won't be. I'll wait for you."

"I-I k-know"

Seyu coughed again.

"G-good-bye R-Rinako-chan."

Seyu closed her eyes for the last time.

**AHHHHH IT'S FINALLY DONE! This is my longest chapter yet! Took me so long to write. I hope that the death scene drowned you all with feels. Please tell me if I did OK :) Anyway, summer is coming up soon so that means more time to write! Hopefully, I'll be back on track with my writing and I won't be this late EVER again. Also, I drew some illustrations to go with my fanfic… (even though I'm a CRAPPY artist) Do you guys want me to post them? **

**Please leave a review! I NEED constructive criticism! And I'd like to thank my friend NC (Not gonna put her real name until she gets an account… ****cough cough****) for proof-reading :) **

**Until next time! Baiiiii REMEMBER TO REVIEW **


	7. Author's Note

**NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER **

**Ok so it's been over a year since I updated…. Yea sorry. I just kinda lost steam for this thing. Honestly, I don't even know if I should even continue writing this story anymore. I've been looking back and WOW I was such a crappy writer. (that was written in my freshmen year of highschool) Actually, I was thinking of maybe rewriting the entire thing and picking it all up again. Do a lot of major editing and plot hole fixes. Or, just scrap this piece and write an entire new one. **

**I do have an idea for one. It's kinda cliche b/c it's been done dozens of times before. Unfortunately, there aren't any good versions of it. Basically, if Shiro didn't find Rin, but someone else from the Vatican did and raised Rin to be a weapon. **

**I know a bunch of you will be disappointed. I know I am whenever I read something really good that has been scrapped and/or the author hasn't published in forever. **

**I don't even know if I have time to write. I've been so caught up with AP and finals. Especially next year (my junior year) where I'll be taking SAT prep and even more APs. Gah, I don't normally like reading any excuses and dumping them on you guys, but honestly, I don't have time to write this thing. (not to mention I've fallen like 10 chapters behind Blue Exorcist) **

**If you guys want, I can post my entire outline for the plot that was suppose to happen. Or, I can very very very rarely continue posting chapters. Actually, I want to write the story I mentioned above more than I want to write this one. It's just a matter on how busy I am. (and how motivated I am) **

**Maybe I'll be able to do something. Maybe not. I'm so sorry about all of this. I know this is such a big let down and I feel so bad just cutting off like this. **

**If someone who has time/motivation want to continue writing this story, you can. Just PM me and send me an example of your writing so I know this piece will be adopted by a decent writer. I'll maybe post the plot sometime this month so you all won't be left hanging.**

**Maybe I'll pick this up again, maybe not. I sincerely apologize again for dropping this fic. But nonetheless, it's been really great writing this and really awesome knowing there were some people out there who enjoy my work. Thank you guys so much for reading/following/favoriting The Emotion Eater.**

**-BluAcuza **


End file.
